To Love an Enemy
by Gallagher Rose
Summary: A Love affair, secret from the world.... A Promise, broken unintentionally.... A Vow of Revenge, carried through the ages....
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so Phoenixtears31 has asked me to take over her story To Love an Enemy, and so I am so excited to do that. Please read and review, and don't worry, this is just an opener, I promise, Zammie will be in here!

_A love affair, secret from the world...._

_A promise, broken unintentionally...._

_A vow of revenge, carried on through the ages...._

Gillian Gallagher's Personal Diary, December 10, 15th winter

_Can't sleep. Thoughts are racing through my mind, blurring to fast to see. But _he's_ always in them. Someone's coming. I must go now._

Gillian Gallagher's Personal Diary, July 3rd 16th summer

_Papa has promised my coming of age ball to be soon. Since Mama died this past winter, I've taken over many of the household duties. That includes sending out invitations!! I'm so very excited. I've waited so long for this moment, when I'll come out in all my splendor and beauty. Marie McHenry has promised to come over to help me prepare. She's so talented and knowledgeable in the latest trends, and a loyal and trusting friend. I know Papa hopes that I will take a fancy to Marie's older brother, Michel McHenry. will surely be a catch for any young woman, I'm sure. He is the heir to one of the biggest politicians in the colonies, although he is a supporter of the redcoats. But never mind. Papa says that it is foolish for a woman to get involved with politics. It's not our place in the world. Oh, it angers me so when Papa says things like that. Woman should be given an equal chance in every aspect. Education, politics, government.... Love. He would agree with me though. We talk when he comes to visit me, often through the night as we lie, huddled together in my bed. It grows ferociously cold during the nights. I fear the day when Papa should come to know about us. But it is as if I have not the slightest control over myself. Honor, tradition and propriety dictate that what I am doing is enough to have me killed. Yet, love and passion lead me into the other direction. What's a poor girl to do? Harriet has just arrived to me. It's a letter from my father. I shall leave you now._

Later.

_Ooh! Papa is such a darling, little old man! He's prepared the date of the ball to be next fortnight! Oh diary! Just think! In two weeks, my Beloved and I may announce to the world our plan!_

Gillian Gallagher's Personal Diary, July 17th, 16th summer

_Oh, this day has taken a sour turn! My ball had started out just fine. Of course, I wasn't so happy, because Brian Blackthorne had sent a telegram earlier. His carriage had a broken wheel, and he wouldn't arrive till late. He'd said that he was excited to hear my news. So, I waited impatiently for my beloved to turn up when Papa asks for a moment. He too has a news to share. Clearing his throat, Papa raised his cup in a toast. "I am most please to announce," Papa uttered in his gravelly voice, "The engagement of my daughter, Gillian Gallagher, to a wonderful friend, Michel McHenry." Oh diary, you couldn't imagine how terrible I felt at this point! But then we heard the great wooden doors of the Great Hall slam shut, and there, standing in the midst of our "celebration" was my one true love. Mr. Blackthorne's face seemed considerably pale, but quickly regained its color. Smiling tightly, he spoke in a loud voice. "I'm terribly sorry. My carriage wheel was broken." His eyes scanned the room before settling on mine. Oh diary! Then he said those heart chilling words. "I'm glad I arrived in time for the huge news." His eyes bore into my soul, smoldering with pain and hurt. There was a pause in the room before he spoke again. "Congratulations to the happy couple." That's when I let the tears burst forth. My dear friends gathered around me, and I could only sob harder. Poor darlings thought I was crying from happiness. _

_Later, I was in an abandoned hallway, when the sound of footsteps reached me. I stiffened, and turned around, shocked, yet comforted at the sight of my beloved. _

"_Brian," I had whispered helplessly. His green eyes were cold and he spoke stiffly and swiftly. "Congratulations Miss Gallagher. I've just come to say that I'm moving up north, perhaps to New York, to build a school for boys. It will specialize in such things that our government is looking for. _Spies._" He had hissed the last word. His eyes showed just the briefest glimpse of pain and anger, before freezing again. "Your company has been most satisfying these past few years, and I wish you all the best in your new life." He turned to walk away. At this point, tears were sliding down my face unabashedly, and I could manage only this. "Will you ever return?" Brian paused, and began to look behind his shoulder, but jerked his chin back. "No, but remember this. My scorned love will be avenged!" he managed to choke out, before hurrying away. I immediately fled the scene dear diary, and now I am here, writing to you. I think I have calmed down, and am thinking rationally. I'll marry Michel McHenry. I'll start my own school for spies. For _girl_ spies. It shall rival Brian's school, and soon the whole world will know the power of females. I will do it. Brian's vow echoes in my mind though. I can only fear for the future of my school, and the students it will house. But oh diary! As my resolve is fading, and fear is striking my very core, I have a last confession to make. Oh dear diary! I fear I am pregnant...._

_AN: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Read and Review Please! Also, if anyone was confused by what was mean by 15th winter or 16th summer, that meant she was 15 years old or 16 years old. Also, sorry if I got any dates wrong. I'm not the biggest history buff. :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter. It's just supposed to introduce the character's kind of. I know it's kind of bad, and I promise, I'll try really, really, really hard to make it better. Like, so hard that my face just might turn purple. :) Okay, so please read and review!_

Cammie Morgan sighed in satisfaction as the warm summer sun beat down on her face. Summer was over, and she had longed to return home to Gallagher Academy. She smirked slightly as she recalled the history of her beloved school. A long standing animosity existed between two schools, perhaps the best of their kind. Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute. Every Gallagher Girl knew that back in the days that the schools were founded, the founder of Blackthorne Institute couldn't stand women. Rumors say that he died without ever kissing a woman. In particular, he couldn't stand Gillian Gallagher, the one woman who could beat him in any sport. Fencing, wrestling, archery, he was beaten at. The only sport he could beat her at, was the game of espionage. Collecting information, obtaining information, came easily to him. Gillian Gallagher, of course, thought he was an arrogant, presumptuous little git. Now when the two went their separate ways, their hatred sprang into a passion. Teaching others their skills, and outdoing one another. Nobody knew where the institute was, and nobody wanted to know.

She was startled out of her thoughts by her three best friends coming up to her.

"What are you thinking about Cam?" her closest friend, Macey McHenry asked, seemingly disinterested as she examined her nails, portraying the part of the spoiled heiress that she actually was.

Cammie grinned and hugged her friend close to her. "Just your ancestor," she said vaguely. Macey rolled her eyes before all four of the friends got into a group hug.

"You do need to stop obsessing over those boys though Cam," her friend Bex warned her as they picked up their bags and walked into the palatial _(AN: I learned this word in English class!) _school.

Cammie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "How could anyone obsess over _those_ boys?" she sneered as they walked in.

_Who knew how wrong she would be....?_

Zach Goode shivered and groaned in his leather jacket as he looked into the sky, past the intimidating turrets of his home, the Blackthorne Academy, searching, _praying_ for the slightest bit of sun. Even if it wouldn't warm him, it would at least make the place look less gloomy.

"Of all the places for Brian Blackthrone to build a school," Zach muttered darkly. "He chooses _Maine?_ What was the guy? Delusional?"

Despite his obvious distaste for the location of his school, Zach couldn't help but smile as he looked at the foreboding structure in front of him that was home.

His face rearranged itself into the familiar smirk that he always wore as he thought about the history of his school.

A long standing animosity existed between two schools, namely the Blackthorne Institute and Gallagher Academy. Ever Blackthorne Boy knew that "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" _because_ of their founder. The story was rather simple. Brian Blackthorne basically decided to go and fall in love with a girl who was nowhere equal to him in money or social status. He made her many promises, promises that he couldn't keep. When he finally broke to her that he was engaged to marry another, wealthier girl, Gillian Gallagher went _insane._ Insane enough to creep into his bedroom, the eve of his wedding actually, and threaten him with a knife. Immediately after the wedding, Blackthorne and his new wife packed up their belongings and set out to Maine, to make a new name for themselves. Brian Blackthorne built the school with pure intentions, hoping to pass along their skills to new generations. However, when he found out that Gillian Gallagher, now Gillian McHenry, had started her own school for girls, he decided it was time to get strict. He sat down and constructed the rigorous schedule that was now Zach's daily schedule.

Of course, no one knew whether Gillian had actually made the school, and if she did, where it was, and really, nobody cared. Besides by now, those girls were probably just a bunch of silly, air-headed heiresses with nothing better to do.

Of course, technically, he wasn't really that different. His cover was a spoiled rich bad boy whose only reason for coming to school was so that he wouldn't end up in jail again.

Either way, nobody cared about those girls, and why would anyone, when the Blackthorne boys had an abundance of town-y girls who couldn't resist their bad boy charm?

He smirked as he saw three familiar silhouettes walk up to him. He nodded briefly at his three best friends, and bent down to pick up his bags.

As they walked into the school, Zach's closest friend, Aaron McDonald asked, "So Zach, what was on your mind just now? And don't tell me nothing. You can't not know some things about a guy after sharing a room with him for the past four years." He grinned, showing off pearly white teeth, and looked at Grant.

"For example, I could tell you the names of every playboy cover girl that Grant has had a crush on," he said secretively.

"You looked under my bed?!" Grant accused.

Zach, Aaron and Jonas all looked at Grant strangely and Aaron said slowly, "No, that info I learned from your "nightly conversations". However, you did give away a perfect information hot-spot." He grinned once more.

Grant groaned and rubbed his arms, trying to get some circulation into them. "Zach, don't tell me you were thinking about Blackthorne and Gallagher again."

Zach kept his mouth shut.

"C'mon man! Why would you even bother about those Gallagher chicks?" Grant asked. "They're not worth anything in this world," he started, before being cut off by Jonas.

"And besides," Jonas said. "Everyone _knows_ that the world's best spies are _all_ male."

Zach smirked, and stretched his arms wide. "Yeah, and besides, why worry about chicks living in Who-Knows-Where town, doing who knows what, when we have all the hot chicks, right here in little ol' Daisyville, Maine?" He smiled charmingly at an imaginary passing young girl before suddenly saying, "Who names a town _Daisyville_?" in a sickened tone.

Ignoring Zach's statement, Jonas said, "And besides, it's not like we're going to have to meet them, right?"

They all shrugged and continued on towards their room. It's not like they cared anyways.

_If only they knew how much they would...._

_AN: What did you think? R&R! Also, to anyone who cares, I'm planning on getting the next chapter to 7 sins out soon!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, so here's the next chapter. Umm, basically, I just wanted to explain how the Blackthorne Boys got to Virginia. Also, I made up code names for them, and in the cover file, in case you don't get it, the words in parentheses are their codenames. I basically used the same codenames from the books for the girls. I wasn't sure what Anna's was, so if anyone could please tell me if you know? Also, any character's you don't recognize is obviously mine.... Yep, that's about it. Read and Enjoy!

**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**

Zach rolled out of bed at the sound of the alarm and yelped as his bare back hit the icy cold stone floor. Groaning, he got up slowly, and chuckled as he looked at Grant.

Grant was flailing his arm wildly looking for the alarm. Eventually, it seemed that he had given up because he snuggled back down under his covers and rolled over. Before dozing back off, Grant murmured, "Mom, leave me alone! It's not even 9:30 yet...."

Snickering, Zach placed a finger on his lips and raised his eyebrows at Aaron and Jonas who were over in a corner, snickering, and almost pissing themselves trying not to laugh. Creeping over to Grant, Zach gently pried the blanked out of Grant's hands. When the blanket was completely out of Grant's grasp, Zach flicked the blanket away from him quickly.

Startled by the sudden cold, Grant jerked awake and fell out of bed and yelled as his back hit the icy cold stone floor, just as Zach's had moments before. Zach was laughing and wiping tears out of his eyes and Jonas and Aaron had collapsed on the floor, howling with laughter.

"Very funny guys," Grant said. "Always picking on the big guy...." he muttered darkly, stalking into the bathroom. As Zach, Jonas and Aaron were calming down, panting to catch their breath, they could hear the sound of the shower running.

Zach counted down. "3.... 2.... 1...."

"OH MY GOD! IT"S LIKE _ICE _POURING FROM THE SHOWER!"They could hear Grant yell, and all the efforts they had put into regaining their breath was gone to waste, because they all started laughing again.

When they had all finished their showers, which was rather delayed, because Zach had taken Grant's clothes and hung them from his window, so that when Grant came out from his now warm shower, he put on freezing cold underpants.

So, after showers, they raced each other to the Grand Hall, where Chef's famous breakfasts were being served, once again.

All the boys were laughing and talking, when a quiet voice cut through their conversations.

"Boys, boys!" the voice echoed across the room. "I'm hope that your summers were all excellent. However, for those sophomores, juniors, and seniors who are excited to be back, I'm afraid that that won't be possible for sometime. You see, you boys are being "transferred" for sometime to Roseville, Virginia, home to our enemies and female counterparts, _The Gallagher Academy._" Dr. Steve was interrupted by a chorus of boos, and very carefully dodged a barrage of foods being thrown at him.

"SILENCE!" he yelled, finally getting them to calm down. "I'm afraid you have no choice," he said finally. "This is a CoveOps assignment." Immediately, Jonas's hand went up in the air. "Yes Mr. Kingsley, this assignment is for everyone. Even if you're not on the CoveOps track," Dr. Steve said without even looking up from his pad.

He looked up finally and smiled. "Once you're done with your breakfast, please report to you rooms and pack your belongings, before reporting to Mr. Solomon to receive your covers, and mission assignment. That is all," he said, before sitting down to eat.

Carefully chewing his eggs, Zach thought carefully. "So a mission assignment to Gallagher huh," he thought. He smirked and finished his breakfast. "This should be interesting...."

Back in their rooms, Zach, Aaron, Jonas and Grant were packing in silence. Or rather, Zach, Aaron and Jonas were sick of Grant complaining about having to pack up and move, and so had duck-taped his mouth shut.

Aaron broke the silence by asking, "So what do you think our mission is?" he asked, closing his bags.

Zach, who had finished packing, was busy helping Jonas pull the duck tape off of Grant answered, "Well, we are going into enemy territory.... Grant, hold still! So, they may just want to test how good we are in hold.... holding.... a cover. Yes!" As he finished the sentence, he cried triumphantly as he pulled the duck tape from Grant's face.

After the loud ripping noise, there was a slight pause and then, "OWWWWWW!" cried Grant. Tears were rolling down his face, and he was holding his hand to his very pink upper lip. Rolling the tape into a ball, and shooting it into a garbage bag, Zach turned to Grant and said, "Stop crying Grant, it couldn't have hurt that bad."

Grant shook his head. "It's not the pain. You ripped out the mustache I've been working on all summer."

Zach rolled his eyes and smacked Grant in the back of his head, as Aaron and Jonas snickered. Picking up their bags, they looked around their suite and walked out.

They entered the crowd of the 36 boys who made up the upper class men.

The four of them immediately went to gather around their fellow sophomores, who were busy comparing theories about what the assignment was about.

"Hey, Storm!" Zach called to his class mate Bay. "What're you guys talking about?"

Bay nodded at them briefly before talking. "Hey, Falcon, G-man, Alpha and Thunder. We were just talking about what this mission could possibly be about." Bay nodded to two Indian boys at the edge of the crowd. "Raj and Aryan- I mean, Mustang and King think that it's just a test to see whether we can hold a cover or not."

Zach nodded at the boys. "That's what I thought too. What do Theo and Justin- I mean Laser and Shadow think?" Zach asked.

"They agree with me," Bay said. "We think that the teachers want to get us out of the school for sometime so that they can plan an attack on the Gallagher Academy."

Another boy's voice broke through the din. "And I," he said stepping into the light. "I think that we're the ones attacking the Gallagher Academy so that we can get their Alumni desk."

Jonas rolled his eyes. "C'mon Chase- I mean Cobra. What are the chances that a bunch of spies in training can obtain the alumni disk of another spy school?"

Chase rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Jonas. "Well Alpha," he said. "They're just a bunch of girls, and we're a bunch of boys. Who do you think has the better chance of winning, huh?"

No one answered and he grinned. "Exactly." He put a hand out in the middle of the circle the sophomores has some how created. "How 'bout we go kick some spy girl butt?" he asked. Everyone put their hands in. "And break some heart's while we're at it," Zach added as an after thought. They broke the circle to see Mr. Solomon walking towards them with a stack of files under his arms. He handed them out to every guy and said simply, "These are your covers. Learn them, memorize them, live them," before walking away.

Zach shrugged and opened his file and read it.

Name: Zach Goode (Falcon)

Age: 16, sophomore.

Story: An all boy's school doing an exchange with Roseville High

House Mates: Grant Newman (G-Man), Jonas Kingsley (Alpha), Aaron McDonald (Thunder), Chase Helsy (Cobra), Bay Kostis (Storm), Theo Bueno (Laser), Justin Kwong (Shadow), Aryan Venkateswaran (Mustang), Raj Venkateswaran (King).

Mission: To compromise Cammie Morgan (Chameleon), Rebecca Baxter (Duchess), Elizabeth Sutton (Bookworm), Macey McHenry (Peacock), Tina Walters (Gossip), Anna Fetterman (Angel), Eva Alverez (Chica), Kim Lee (Dancer), Anjali Viswanathan (Dragon), Rani Viswanathan (Queen Bee) and get them to reveal where their alumni disk is and how to get it.

Zach closed his file and grinned. 10 guys, 10 girls. They'd each be assigned one girl to.... what? They'd probably flirt with those girls and get them to reveal all the information they needed. His grin melted into a smirk as he boarded the bus along with his class mates. "This mission is going to be so easy...." he thought to himself.

AN: Hey! What did you think? I would have had the chapter up earlier, but FF lost my chapter, soo, I had to re-load it. Anyways, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's chapter three! Basically, this is them formulating a plan and stuff. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I want to know what you think of the chapter!

Zach sighed and cracked his neck before shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and continued walking down the street. He didn't get far before groaning and shrugging his jacket off and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Roseville may be warm, but it's boring!" He moaned into his comm's unit. He heard Grant chuckle, and replied, "What ever Falcon. You were the one complaining about how cold it was up in Maine. You win some, you lose some," Grant said.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the lecture G-Man. You spotted the Duchess yet or what?"

Grant made a strangled noise. "No man! These girls are hard to find! I thought you said this mission would be easy...."

"I did, and it will be. Are you _sure_ their database marked today as their town day Alpha?" Zach asked Jonas, whom he saw sitting with Aaron on a bench.

Jonas laughed nervously. "Ha, ha. Well, you see, I might have mixed up the information.

"WHAT!?" 9 voices screamed at him.

"You mean they're not even _in_ town?" Bay asked.

"No Storm," Jonas said patiently. "They are definitely here, but they are going to be a little more difficult to find."

"And why is that?" Justin and Theo asked together.

"Because they're not in their uniforms," Jonas said. "They are in regular clothes."

"All right men," Chase said in a mock army general tone. "Fan out and look for any chicks in regular clothes." His voice turned back to normal. "Jee _thanks_ for making this so easy for us Jonas," he snapped.

Zach quickly looked at Jonas, whose face was turning red from embarrassment. "All right you guys, let's stop fighting. We have a mission, and we better get back to it. And it's not Jonas's fault," he added at the end. "We're all tired, and we should be grateful that he even found out that the girls were coming into town today. So thanks Jonas," Zach said awkwardly. He wasn't used to being nice.

Everyone else mumbled thanks and went back to finding the Gallagher Girls.

He flipped some hair out of his eyes and began approaching a red headed girl.

"Hi," he said, flashing his signature "Zach Goode" grin at her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi!"

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

She paused slightly, before shrugging. "My name's Tina. Tina Walter." She said.

Zach processed the name and then realized that this was "Gossip" the girl Chase was looking for. He grinned at her again.

"What an interesting name." Zach looked at his watch and looked startled at the time. "I' sorry," he said apologetically. "I have to go." He smiled and walked away.

"Cobra," he whispered into his comms unit. "Gossip spotted, next to the gazebo. Red hair, green eyes, black shirt."

"Thanks Falcon," Chase replied before speeding off.

He spotted Raj and Aryan speaking to two Indian girls, twins, whom Zach assumed were Anjali and Rani.

Before long, every Blackthorne Boy had found his target. Except for Zach....

"UGGH!" Zach groaned, flopping onto a bench and burying his head in his hands.

"Why is this Cammie girl so hard to find?" he murmured.

He looked around the square, surprised to see that although there were only 9 couples of Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls, the square still seemed pretty crowded. He thought over Cammie's profile. It had said that she was good at blending in.

He looked around. It would be pretty easy to stand out in this type of environment, especially if you were alone. He smirked, and got up to leave, when the clock tower began ringing _(AN: Does a clock tower ring or gong?)_ One by one, the Gallagher Girls began collecting together, and walking away. He watched as a brown-blonde head of hair joined the group, and he grinned. That was his girl. Tomorrow, finding her would be easy.

Back at the house, the boys were lying in bed, and sharing any information.

Grant, Jonas and Aaron were huddled in a corner next to Zach's bed, sharing information because their targets were all in the same room.

Bored, Zach swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and walked around, listening to each mini-group.

Chase, Bay, Theo and Justin were analyzing the DNA sample Justin had collected from Kim Lee (a strand of hair) and wondering if they could duplicate it to break into their rooms. (They'd heard that rooms could be opened only with a DNA scanning)

Raj and Aryan were setting up their laptop to see if they could connect with the bug that Raj and left on Rani's jacket, but so far, the only thing they could see was the floor. Zach guessed that the girl had taken off the jacket and placed it on the floor, or that good ol' Raj had placed the bug on her jacket sleeve. They could hear muffled conversation, but nothing comprehensible.

Groaning in frustration, Zach shut off their computer, took the DNA sample from Justine and threw it out the window, and chucked a pillow at Grant's head to get him to stop talking.

"What was that for Falcon?!" Justin cried, looking at his empty hands where a strand of hair had once been.

"Well Shadow that was my way of saying that this isn't working. What are we?" Zach asked.

"Spies, duh." Theo said.

"And what were we just doing?" Zach asked.

"Spying you retard," Chase said. "And you just threw our evidence out the window." Zach sighed and waited for Chase to catch on.

"Ohh...." Chase said. Zach smirked. Good ol' Chase. He was the smartest in their class. Besides, Zach of course.

"Don't you get it?" Zach asked, turning to face each and every boy. "We have to _spy_. And what was one of the lessons Mr. Solomon taught us?" he asked.

"Lies," Jonas said.

"Exactly!" Zach cried. "We have to _lie_ to those girls, and get them to trust us! Remember, they are spies too. Things like bugs and DNA replications are too traceable. Lying and manipulation however, will help us achieve our goal."

Zach paused as murmurs of appreciation filled the room and the boys broke into their little groups to begin planning covers.

There was a little rap on the door, and Dr. Steve's head poked into the room. "Now boys, I'm sure you're all very excited about manipulating, lying to, and using a bunch of innocent girls, but I'm afraid its light's out at...." he paused and looked at his watch.

"Now." Dr. Steve grinned and said, "Have an excellent sleep, we have a long day ahead of us," before closing the door behind him.

The boys changed, shut the lights and got into bed.

After everyone began dozing off, Grant said in a little voice, "But I can't lie to girls. My mom always said it was un-gentleman like."

Zach smirked and leaned on one shoulder to face Grant. "Your mom also said to do what it takes to win." He dropped his head back on the pillow, and suppressing a yawn said, "And to win this, it takes master manipulation skills," before falling asleep.

AN: What did you think? Please review! Also, I'm stuck on this. Should I keep this story in Zach's POV or make it both Zach and Cammie's POV?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So here's the next chapter. Okay, so the next update will be when I have 10 new reviews. Can you guys do that? Please? Anyways, read and review! Other wise, no new chapter....

Zach sighed and walked around the gazebo before looking at his watch. He scowled and was very tempted to throw the useless thing into the fountain.

Where was she? It was already 9:00, and according to Jonas, (who is frequently never wrong) she should have been in town for an hour already. There was no way he could have missed her either, especially since he had been at the gazebo since 7:30, and the gazebo was planted in the _only_ entrance to the town. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

He sighed and fished a coin out of his pocket.

"What the heck," he muttered, before flipping the penny into the air. He smiled at the audible plop the coin made when it hit the water. He smirked when he remembered something his mother had told him as a child.

"_Look Zach honey," his mom had told him, pointing to the fountain. She pressed a coin into his hand. "Throw the coin in sweetie, and think about your heart's greatest desire. Then, whatever you thought about will come true."_

Zach swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah right," he muttered. "There's no such thing as wishes." He cleared his mind, and tried to focus on the girl he had seen yesterday.

He opened his eyes, and gasped quietly. It was as if by magic, Cammie "The Chameleon" Morgan had appeared.

He chanced a look at the fountain, and quickly shook his head. _No way_ he thought. He began jogging over to her, when he realized suddenly that she wasn't wearing her uniform. And that she was holding hands. With another boy.

Zach didn't recognize the boy as one of classmates, and briefly wondered if he was a junior. But then a man in an apron standing inside a pharmacy called out to him.

"Josh! Come on! Your break ended 15 minutes ago!"

"Sorry dad! I'll be right there!" the blonde boy, otherwise known as Josh called before turning to Cammie. He kissed her quickly then ran into the store.

Zach clenched his fist.

"_This is going to make my life a _lot_ harder." _He though. _"How do you woo a girl who has a boyfriend?"_

He saw her get up to leave and pushed the thought out of his mind. What was most important know was gaining her trust. Wooing could come later.

He waited until she had walked a couple of feet, and began walking behind her. She was a good spy, because every few minutes she would turn around and he would quickly look away. He finally let her catch him, and she stalked up to him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled charmingly at her, and held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that, I'm new here, and I don't really know my way around. I haven't been here long enough to know anyone from Roseville High, and I can't find my other class mates." He let his eyes settle on her for longer that usual, and said, "You seemed nice, so I thought I could ask you for some help."

Her eyes still seemed wary, but she seemed to have given up, because she smiled at him quickly, before checking her watch.

"Okay, I guess I have time. Where do you have to go?" she asked him.

"Roseville Boarding House," he said. A knowing light filled her eyes. "Oh! You're the boys from the private school up North, right?"

He nodded, and flashed his pearly whites at her. She smiled. "My friends have been talking about you, but, I've never actually been able to come talk to you."

He nodded, and then jerked his head in the direction of the pharmacy. "So, who's that charming young man?" he teased. She smiled. "My boyfriend," she said. She quickly began walking to the other end of town.

Startled, Zach began running after her. He shook his head clear. He'd let himself get caught up in the flirting.

"Hey," he pretended to pant. "You walk pretty fast for a girl." He could see Cammie's lips become a thin line, and she stopped in front of a huge building.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't underestimate the other gender if I were you, and here we are," Cammie said, pointing to the building. "Roseville Boarding House. Have a nice day....?"

"Zach," he volunteered. She nodded her head. "Yeah." She began walking in the other direction, and Zach yelled, "Wait!" He ran up to her and grabbed her hand. They both pulled away quickly, as if shocked.

"Wait," Zach said. "At least allow me to treat you to some coffee, or ice cream," he said.

Cammie's eyes were hesitant, and Zach knew she would say no. "I'm not going to take no for an answer," he warned. She sighed and nodded. "Fine, whatever."

"So tomorrow then?" Zach asked to her retreating back. He didn't even know if she was in town tomorrow.

"Uh, no. How about this," Cammie called over her shoulder. "I'll come find you whenever I have time."

He grinned and waved at her. "See ya!" he said.

She nodded, before running in the opposite direction.

Zach ran up the stairs of the boarding house, and let himself into the sophomore rooms. Lowering himself onto his bed, he thought about the day.

The good things were that he had gotten to talk to her, and he had gotten a second meeting.

The bad things.... well, it's not like there were any bad things, but there were definitely troubling things. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see Cammie's eyes. They were a wondrous, deep blue, with flecks of gold in them

He sighed and placed his arm under his head as his classmates strolled into the room. He couldn't get her eyes out of his head. Was that a bad thing? He chuckled and shook his head. Nah, it was just that her eyes stood out. She was rather plain....

* * *

Cammie walked into the secret tunnel where she had hidden her uniform. She changed quickly and left her normal clothes in the tunnel She'd come back later to pick them up.

She quickly returned to Roseville and found Bex sitting with Macey and Liz, eating some ice cream. There were three boys with them, and Cammie quickly walked away.

However, every where she went, her sisters were paired up with some boys.

Cammie frowned as she walked into the bookstore. Was she not the only one having a clandestine affair with a civilian boy? But how did they even meet? Her sisters were wearing their uniforms, so....

The answer hit her. Those boys were from up north. That's why they didn't glare at them, like the other Roseville citizens.

Thinking about the boys up north brought her back to Zach. He was definitely good-looking, and had been kind in the beginning, but there was something about him that she didn't like. She decided to keep away from him as much as possible.

"_Yet you agreed to let him take you out for ice cream," _a little voice said in her mind.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Cammie snapped quietly to herself.

"_Sure it doesn't," _the voice said. _"Just make sure Josh doesn't find out...."_

Cammie groaned and walked out. Zach was just another civilian boy, who seemed like more trouble than he was worth.

Cammie sighed. She was having trouble keeping one civilian boy under wraps, how could she manage two?

_Back at Gallagher_

Bex looked at Macey and Liz. They had recently met some sweet boys from up north. They were really polite, but what was even better was that.... they were spies! They had told Bex, Macey and Liz that their friend Zach was still single, and the three of them immediately came up with an idea to hook the two up. But of course, Cammie was with Josh.

Of course, it wasn't like she was alone. Although _every_ sophomore girl at Gallagher had met one of those super cute spies from up north, Cammie still had her civilian secret beau. So it wasn't like she was all alone.

They looked at Cammie, who had come from the shower. Pushing their boys from their mind, they pounced on her. They wanted to know every detail of her date.

AN: So, that last part was included just to show you that Zach is the only one who's going to betray Cammie. Every other boy fell in love, fast. :) Anyways, review! Also, I'm probably going to keep the story in Zach's POV.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So, hopefully, this is the last dumb chapter. Please, please tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it. I know the chapter's haven't been so great, and so I'm trying. And I promise, this is the last dumb chapter.

Zach was walking down the cobbled streets of Roseville when he heard sounds of an argument headed his way. He quickly ducked into an alleyway and hid, listening. After all, that was what he did best. He held his breath and listened.

"Josh, you have to listen to me!" It was Cammie.

"Cammie, I know what I saw, and I know what I heard." And that was her boy, Josh.

"Yes, but Josh! It wasn't meant to be _anything_!" Cammie was getting frustrated, and Zach figured she had gotten those lines from a chick flick. Why wouldn't girls just _leave_ when you asked them to?

"Listen Cammie," Josh said quietly. "I like you, a lot. But I've figured out that you've been hiding something from me, something important."

"_No duh, Einstein."_ Zach thought. _"She's a freaking _**SPY**_! God, it took you 2 months to figure that out?"_

"I think I've figured out what that important thing is," Josh said.

"What?" Cammie breathed.

Zach smirked at her tone. _"Calm down Cam. He's not that smart_."

"Zach." Josh's tone was firm. "I saw you yesterday Cam. You made a _date_ with him." Zach heard him take a deep breath. "I'm sorry Cam, but I'm done." Zach heard footsteps walking away, and waited for a minute before walking out into the sunlight.

He could see Cammie tense as soon as he began walking. Good, so her emotions hadn't clouded her senses.

He slid down next to her, and she pretended to jump up, startled. "Oh, it's you." She spoke in monotone. "I didn't hear you come."

Zach nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty light on my feet." He jerked his head in Josh's direction. "So...." he said. Cammie groaned and leaned her head back on the wall. "You heard that?" she asked. Zach nodded. "Yeah, sounded kinda ugly."

Cammie shook her head and sighed. "No, no, it's- I'm okay." She got up to leave, and Zach grabbed her wrist.

"So now I need to take you out for ice-cream two times. One for your broken heart, and one, because you promised to be my guide. So how 'bout it?" He asked smiling up at her.

Cammie shook her hand out of his grasp and shook her head. "No, no Zach. I need to stay away from boys like you and Josh...." She continued walking away, and Zach got up to cry indignantly, "And what's so wrong with boys like me and Jimmy?"

"It's Josh! And you'd never understand...." Cammie cried, ducking into an alley. Zach grinned and crossed his arms, leaning against the brick wall. This was too easy. She was exactly like the other girls in school. She'd be back. They always came back.

_In School...._

Zach walked into European History, and handed in the homework assignment. He bit his lip to keep himself from asking the teacher to challenge him a bit more. He knew that it had taken the teacher about two weeks to come up with the assignment. Sighing, he went to his seat and leaned back, pinching his nose between his middle finger and thumb. He was quickly growing bored of the assignment, and he didn't think he cared too much for a certain Chameleon. He'd seen her in town plenty of times, and no matter what, she always managed to avoid him. Having been dumped by her boy friends, added with the fact that her best friends had "snagged" guys of their own, Zach assumed that she should have been his by now. He lunged forward as if someone had grabbed his shirt, and slammed his fist on the table.

_What was wrong with him?_

This girl wasn't even as pretty as some of the other girls he had strung along in the past. Why was she being so difficult?! And then Zach paused. He felt the eyes of every kid in his class, and cleared his throat, and pointed to his head. "Uh, um... Light bulb moment..?" he said, before going back to his thoughts. Suddenly, he remembered the most important fact about these girls. They were spies.

He settled down into his seat and wondered about how to get around to wooing this girl. As the bell rang, he smirked and picked up his homework. He just had to be himself, not some pansy private school boy from up North. He took a deep breath, and walked out of the class. Did he even know who himself was?

"_No, not really,"_ his inner self said.

"Well, I'm just going to have to find my self, aren't I?" Zach muttered.

This mission would be hard, but when you were a spy, you put everything on the line, and when you were a spy, you had to be willing to do anything.

AN: What do you think? Also, I'm planning on a new chapter for 7 Sins soon!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey you guys! Here's the next chapter of TO LOVE AN ENEMY! Please review, and sorry it took so long to get up, I had writers block, physics, and Government to deal with. Anyways, read and review!

Zach waited in the shadows slipping between buildings, following his target. Zach leaned against a building, and stopped to catch his breath.

She was _good_. Zach cursed in Farsi as he looked around, and to his dismay, saw that the crowd had disappeared.

Dam it. He'd spent the past _hour _finding and trailing Cammie. Sighing, he took off again, scanning the faces, hoping to find a face with bright blue eyes and kissable lips- wait what?!

Zach screeched to a halt and almost chocked on the breath of air. When did he begin getting thoughts like _that_? For God's sake this was Cammie "The Chameleon" Morgan. Zach finally got his bearings together and went to sit on a nearby bench.

He shook his head fiercely, trying to get that thought out of his head, but really only succeeding in almost breaking his neck.

"Are you.... are you okay?" A familiar voice asked him. Startled, Zach jerked his head up....

And collided into the chin of his target.

"OW!" They both cried, even though it hadn't hurt. Zach rubbed his head and stared at Cammie suspiciously. Why had she suddenly come up to him?

However, there was no time for that. Zach had his mission in his hands, and so, he leapt up, carefully avoiding _any_ part of Cammie's body.

"Jeez," he said. "If you don't want to show me around just say so," Zach said.

Cammie looked up at him, shock and anger clear in her eyes. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" she snapped. "I just come over to make sure you're not trying to paralyze yourself, and you give me a head-butt to the chin!"

Zach smirked internally. She'd fallen into his trap.

"I wasn't talking about just now," he said softly, playing innocent. "You've been avoiding me for quite some time. It really hurt. It hurt right here," he said, pointing at his heart.

Cammie stared at him for a moment before they both started laughing.

"Yeah right Zach," Cammie said. "Do you say that to every girl you meet?"

"As I a matter of fact, I don't," Zach said. "Cammie Morgan, you are the _only_ girl to have resisted the charm of this," he said, pointing at himself.

Cammie smiled. "Anyways, Zach. I came here to apologize. Things haven't been working out for me lately."

"Aww," Zach said. "Do you want me to add another ice-cream date to the list?"

Cammie laughed and shook her head. "No, I've already got two too many. How about we get rid of one now?" She asked.

Zach paused, thinking over it for a moment. "All right. Let's go." He offered her his arm and they began walking away, Cammie pointing out some buildings that Zach might like.

Later, as they sat in the ice-cream parlor, Zach reached over to Cammie, holding her hand, and stopping her mid-laugh.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

Cammie looked confused. "Of course I am Zach. I've lived in Roseville for quite some time."

Zach shook his head. "Sure, you've lived here. But I've never seen you in school, and you wear a uniform." He suddenly let go of her hand, and struggled to push the sudden emptiness he felt out of his mind.

"I.... well, Zach, I go to Gallagher Academy."

"Oh," Zach said, acting stumped. He smiled. "Well, that makes us more alike that I thought. You're a rich girl, and I'm a rich boy!" He said.

Cammie looked shocked. "You.... don't hate me?" She asked slowly.

Zach let the grin slowly fall from his face. "Nooo. Why should I?" he asked, sounding curious.

Cammie blushed and she said, "Well, you've been in town long enough for you to have heard the things the town people say about us. "Those girls are so rich, but they have no friends, they are that mean," and "Those girls? Noo, you've got it wrong. Those _airhead heiresses_ are more like it...." Cammie trailed off with a sigh.

"Well, I don't think you're mean, or air headed," Zach told Cammie, his emerald green eyes shining with truth. Honestly, Zach didn't think Cammie was dumb. She was the best spy he'd ever had to work against, and probably the best spy he knew. (Other than himself of course.)

Cammie smiled. "Thank you Zach. You don't know how it feels to be hated by everyone in the town you live."

Zach nodded. "Actually, I do. But at least you're locked up most of the time in your castle." He smirked as Cammie's eyes narrowed.

"Actually," she said. "It's not a castle. Just a medieval mansion. It doesn't have nearly as many rooms and hidden passages as a castle."

Zach nodded, pretending to think about it when really, he was just processing the information she'd just told him.

"_Not as many passages eh? Well this makes my job even easier."_

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not that big of a history buff," he admitted. She nodded, and then looked out of the window.

"Crap," she said, causing Zach to look outside too. He cursed too, only in German, and then cursed him self again, internally. It was getting dark.

Cammie looked at him in surprise. "You know German?" she asked, curious, and maybe slightly suspicious.

"Uh, yeah," Zach said, struggling to make up an excuse. "My grandparents were German, so they taught me some stuff. Thank my grandfather for that particular word." He grinned, hoping to appear at ease.

Cammie looked at him strangely before saying, "Yeah, well, okay. Listen, I have to go." She stood up, with Zach following her.

"Do you need me to walk you back to the boarding house?" she asked, as he fell in step with her.

"Nah. In fact, I'll walk you to your school," Zach said. "I'd hate to see a girl walking by herself when it's dark out."

Cammie smiled at him. "Thanks Zach." They walked in silence for a while before Zach noticed Cammie starting to get cold. Without thinking, he shrugged of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He ignored her cries of protest and looked up at the skies. "It's really getting dark," he said. "How much further to your school?" he asked.

They had reached the entrance of Roseville, and Cammie placed a hand on Zach's arm. "You can leave me here," she said. "It's only five minutes. I'll be fine." Zach nodded, and was about to turn away when Cammie called after him. "Wait, your jacket!" she cried.

Zach looked back at her. "Keep it," he said. "You can return it to me on our next 'date'. After all, I still owe you a coffee." She smiled, and turned to walk away. Zach suddenly felt an impulse come over him, and he grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him. HE bent his head and pressed his lips to her for a brief moment before letting go of her and stepping back.

"So, next date...." he said, trailing off, trying not to show how breathless he was.

"Yeah.... bye," Cammie said before the two turned in their opposite directions.

As Zach walked away, he didn't think about how Cammie had given him a lot of information to get to her school, and he didn't think about the fact that he should have bugged his jacket.

All he could think about was the electric feeling of his lips on hers, and the way they buzzed for hours after wards, and why he did it.

After all, she was just another mission, wasn't she?

AN: OMG! THERE FIRST KISS! Anyone else excited? I knowit was sucky, but.... Anyways, about 7 Sinners. I will probably get a chapter up over the weekend. I hope I will atleast. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Another Chapter. :) I like this chapter actually, and I think I have a part of the next chapter written. :) Please R&R!

Zach rested his head on both arms and stared up into the ceiling. He had tried every possible method known to man to try and fall asleep, but nothing worked.

He had tried counting sheep, counting backwards from 1 billion, clearing his mind of all thoughts (it actually worked, which kind of scared Zach, considering he's a spy). However, he couldn't stop thinking of Cammie, and that kiss.

Zach slapped himself, and froze when he heard Grant stir. He exhaled as Grant murmured some words about his "British Bombshell" and went back to sleep.

Zach wondered how Grant and the other boys did it. _He _obviously couldn't separate business from pleasure, and that was going to cost him.

But it's not like he _could _separate business and pleasure, right? After all, his business WAS his pleasure.

Zach groaned and felt someone chuck a pillow at him.

"Keep your dreams to yourself, Falcon," Raj murmured, before going back to dream world. Zach smirked, and then let it drop from his face.

He _was_ a ladies man, he wouldn't deny it. But then what drew him to Cammie Morgan so much?

Then it clicked. She was a challenge. Yea, that made sense. After all, girls were always saying guys would be more attracted to you if you were a challenge.... Cammie Morgan was like him, a puzzle that he was going to solve and break to achieve his goal.

He wouldn't admit it. No, it wasn't true. The last time a Blackthorne Boy got attracted to the enemy, it ended badly. No, really it did. Like, being lynched bad.

Zach shuddered. He didn't have time to think about that now. He had to get to sleep.

NEXT DAY

Zach waited for Cammie to arrive. He stared into the water fountain and fixed his hair when he felt a light hand on his shoulder and a blonde head of hair appear next to his reflection.

"Aww, are you taking all that trouble for me?" Cammie asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes quickly before breaking into laughter.

Zach grinned and caught her hand before it slipped from his shoulder. He spun her around before smiling openly.

"Hey there," he said. His eyes raked her body, and he couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction. "Don't you look nice today?

He smiled in self-triumph when a slight blush blossomed on Cammie's face, and pulled her into him, so that they were standing less than an inch apart.

"I missed you," Zach murmured, before kissing Cammie. She responded eagerly and they stood like that for a few moments, just kissing, until Zach had to break away, dizzy from lack of air.

He smiled sheepishly at Cammie, who seemed kind of dazed and said, "Well, now that introductions are over, shall we?" He held his arm out to Cammie, like Monsieur Pierre had taught him.

They walked into the coffee shop and sat there talking until it had become dark, like the last time.

They began their long trek back to the entrance of the town when Zach brought up a vital point.

"Cam," he said, raising the hand he held up to his lips and kissing it gently. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Zach," Cammie had replied, staring transfixed on her hand.

"How is it that you can stay in town, long after your classmates have left?" At that, Cammie looked sheepish and replied, "Well, I have a talent of finding secret passages, and so I use one of them to get from the town back to school."

"Really?" Zach said, looking, and feeling, intrigued. "Can you show me where it is?" he asked.

"I- well. I guess I could." Cammie looked hesitant and Zach turned his puppy eyes on her.

She held his hand and dragged him over a hill and to a wall. Zach watched as she pushed different stone, memorizing the order that she pushed them in. Finally, a secret opening revealed itself, and even Zach had to be impressed. "Wow," he said, acting speechless.

Cammie nodded. "Yeah, so this is the passage I take."

Zach nodded and then stared at her. "You're not normal, are you?"

Cammie flushed angrily and said, "What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm just saying," Zach said calmly. "You're not like those girls from town. You're not a normal girl. Normal girls don't go to school with secret passages," he stated to prove his point.

Cammie looked pained, and reached a hand out to him. "I- Zach, I can't tell you what I am. At least, not yet. I have to know that I can trust you." She turned big blue eyes up at him, and Zach bit his lip to repress a moan. Instead, he took her face in his hands and looked into his eyes, willing himself to appear at ease.

"Of course you can trust me Cam," Zach said. "I- I. I love you," he stuttered. Cammie blinked at him, surprised.

"You.... you what?" she stuttered. By this time, Zach had calmed down and he stated simply, "I love you Cam. No other girl has ever made me feel like this. I'm always so happy when I'm around you." He stopped when he noticed Cammie crying. Had he done something wrong?

"What, Cammie, what is it?" he asked, panicking. Even as a spy, he didn't like seeing girls crying. It made him squirm.

She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "Nothing is wrong Zach! Nothing could ever be wrong!" She looked up at him with shining eyes. "I love you too Zach!" she cried, leaning up to kiss him.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard the clock tower chime. They broke apart, gasping, and Cammie straightened her hair and clothes and turned to hug Zach and whisper, "I love you," before disappearing into the tunnel.

Zach stared dazedly at where Cammie had disappeared before almost throwing up. He'd just told Cammie that he loved her! He hadn't meant to go that far with her! Sure, he meant to lie and cheat her, but not this far!

But it had just slipped out, so naturally. What was a poor guy to do?

Taking one last look at the wall, Zach walked away, sick to his stomach. He didn't think he'd ever get over breaking that girl's heart. She was a human, just like him. Even if she was a mission....

AN: So, what did you think? Goode, bad, ugly? Please review, I want to know what you think! Also, I went to watch New Moon today, and Taylor Lautner is HOT! Like steaming hot!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So, another chapter! I am so proud of myself, two chapters in two days! Yeah me! No, not really, but still. Anways, enjoy!

Zach waited by the fountain. It had been about two weeks since Zach had told Cammie that he loved her, and he was still shaken up about the whole ordeal. Spy or not, he had _some_ character.

He raked his hands through his hair and just cringed at what his mother would have said to him, had she been there. She would have been so disappointed.

Zach sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. This assignment was making him crazy. He hadn't thought about his parents since they had died, yet here he was, imagining that they were standing right next to him. He took a deep breath. It didn't matter anyways. He'd gotten Cammie's trust, and in just a few more days, he'd have the information he needed to get into the school.

He could just imagine the look on his friend's faces when he came back with the disk, triumphant. He'd be a Blackthorne legend, for stealing the Gallagher Alumni disk.

He smiled as he thought about it, and was startled when he felt a hand on his back. He whirled around, ready to flip the person onto the back, but calmed down when he saw who it was. It was just Cammie.

"Hey Zach," she said slowly, looking strangely at him. Zach realized he must have looked slightly unhinged.

He smiled easily at her. "Hey Cam," he said, bending down to kiss her. He pulled away quickly, much to both of their disappointment.

Zach closed his eyes against Cammie's face. She already had too much of a negative affect on him.

He breathed in deeply. "I just love this Virginia air," he stated honestly. He smiled at her.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked her. She thought about it for a while before saying, "Let's go back to the hill. I promised you that I would explain." She grabbed his hand and headed off.

Once they had gotten to the hill, they settled down, out of sight from any passerby's.

"Zach," she began. "I'm not a normal girl. You're right. I've known that fact for a long time, and I think I can trust you."

She took a deep breath and said the words that Zach already knew. "Zach, I'm a spy. Well, a spy-in-training. When I was twelve, my dad disappeared, and we don't know where his is, or whether he'd dead or alive." She sighed.

Zach decided it was time to play a role. "Wait, you're a spy?!" he asked. He was tempted to tell her that he was a spy too, but instead he made a move to scoot away from her, as if he was scared, and Cammie grabbed his hand. "Yes, Zach, I'm a spy, but please, listen to me! I'm telling you this because I love you, and I can trust you. You have to promise me not to tell anyone!"

Zach settled back down and nodded. "So wait, do you have, like, lasers and stuff?" Cammie nodded. "You must know, like, a million different languages!" Cammie laughed. "Just fourteen."

"Wow, you're so lucky! I wish I had such a cool life!" At those words, Cammie's face clouded up like he expected them too. "Well Zach, sometimes it's cool. But most of the time, it's dangerous. I can never be a normal girl. I can never have a normal life." Zach didn't need her to tell him. He knew what it was like." She looked up at him. "That's what I meant when I said I need to stay away from boys like you and Josh. You're normal boys. I could never tell you what I am." Then she smiled. "But I can trust you, right Zach?" Zach swallowed the guilty lump that was forming in his throat, and nodded weakly. "Yep," he croaked.

"So, you must have things worth millions in there," he said, hoping to lead her to the information he needed. "What's the most valuable thing in there?" he asked.

Cammie bit her lip slightly before answering. "Well, the books, the labs, they are all there for show. The most important thing to the school is what we put out. The seasoned spies, all doing what they do, to save the country they love."

"Do you have all that information somewhere, like a yearbook or something? 'Cause that's how we keep track of our alumni. Through yearbooks," Zach said.

Cammie laughed. "Oh Zach! Yearbooks are _way_ too easy to get to. We keep all our information on a disk. We hide it away in a special room, just so our enemies can't get to it." Then she scowled. "Or idiot Blackthorne Boys...." she added.

Zach repressed the urge to strangle her for her blatant dislike of his home, and instead said, "Blackthorne? What's that?" Cammie blinked up at him.

"They're our enemy school and I guess you could say our male counterpart. School history says that this whole animosity between the two schools was created right when the schools were founded. Brian Blackthorne was just jealous that a girl could beat him in any sport. Besides espionage, but that's why Gillian Gallagher created the school."

Zach sat back, his head reeling. That story was so different from the one his school history said!

"Of course, nobody knows if it's true, but no one's found Gillian's diary, so we can't verify it anyways."

Zach nodded, still thinking about the information Cammie had just told him, when the real reason he was even here appeared in his mind. The disk.

"So Cams," Zach said, casually leaning back on one hand. "Where do you hide the disk?"

Cammie looked at Zach suspiciously, and so he laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"You think I'm going to break into your school?" he asked shocked, yet still giggling. "I can't even remember how to get in!" To prove that, he went to the wall, and started tapping on different bricks.

Finally, Cammie cracked a smiled and sighed. "All right, I'll tell you. It's in the Headmistresses office. It's the only room on the top floor. It's really easy to find, considering it's in one of her books."

Zach nodded, and groaned when he felt a rain drop hit his head. "Shoot, it's raining," he said. He pulled Cammie to her feet and the two of them ran to the gazebo for shelter. When they reached there, they could see Gallagher Girls running all around, covering their hair with their blazers.

Cammie looked apologetically at Zach and leaned in for a kiss. "Love you," she whispered, before running out to join her friends.

Zach stared at her retreating back before walking away. He wouldn't say it. Not again.

BACK AT THE LODGE

Zach looked at his reflection in triumph. He had all the information he needed to get into that school and get the disk! And it had been so easy!

The grin fell off his face. No, no it hadn't. He'd almost broken two hearts in the process. He shrugged it off though. They'd taught him from the start not to let his heat get in the way of the game. And he wouldn't.

He turned around. Tomorrow, he would strike.

AN: What did you think? Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, here's the climax chapter, as I like to think of it. So, enjoy!

The night was hot and humid as Zach ran through the streets of Roseville. All was quiet, his sneakers made no noise as he approached the wall.

Quickly he tapped the stones and slid into the opening. He clicked his flashlight on as the wall closed behind him, and then a thought struck him. How would he get out!

He whirled around and quickly tapped the stones he had tapped before. He breathed a sigh or relief as the wall parted again.

"_See, nothing to worry about,_" he chided himself, walking through the tunnel.

"_Better safe than sorry dear,_" he could hear his mother in his head. "Not now mom," he muttered. He finally reached the end of the tunnel and found a handle to push a door open with. Moving a tapestry aside, he jumped out. He got up and turned around, taking a good look of his surroundings.

He was on the first floor, and the top most floor was the Headmistress's office. He knew for a fact that tonight the Headmistress would be gone. She had gone to Nebraska to visit her in-laws.

Smirking, Zach began his run to the headmistress's office. He finally reached the first floor and began frantically searching for a door. Finally he found one, at the end of the hall.

Picking the lock was no difficulty, but he couldn't help but let loose a string of Egyptian curse words when he entered the office.

It was frickin' _huge_! And the walls were all lined with book shelves. He sighed and walked over to the first bookshelves.

He had spent ours looking for the book when he remembered what Cammie told him.

"It's in one of her books." _HER_ books! Which meant personal, which meant, lower left desk drawer?

Zach crouched on the floor and pulled it open slowly but surely. He had to work fast. He reached in and pulled out what looked like an old, dusty diary. It fell open to a entry, specifically, July 17th. (AN: Sneak peek for anyone who can tell me what significance this date has!)

He smirked and picked up the disk and placed it in his pocket. Zach could feel the rising heat of the sun on his back, and caught a glimpse of the title of the entry. He was shocked at what it read, and quickly placed it in his pocket as well.

He stood up, and almost screamed.

There, standing in the entry of the doorway was Cammie Morgan. She wasn't called the Chameleon for nothing.

Her face showed blatant hurt, and anger.

She stalked up to Zach, and although her eyes only reached her neck, I could feel the anger she had.

"You lied to me."

"I.... yes."

"You _bastard_!" she hissed.

"Cammie, please, listen to me."

"No! You just used me to get to the disk, didn't you?"

Zach was sick of lying to her. "Yes."

"You told me you loved me." Her voice had begun to shake, and he wasn't shocked to see the tears pouring down her face. She sniffled and in a voice, thick with tears said, "Did you ever mean it?"

Zach paused, but only for a brief minute. He didn't need the time to think about his answer. He opened his mouth to speak when they heard noises of someone walking towards the office. Cammie looked at him panicked and shoved him into an opening in the wall.

"Go," she whispered urgently. Zach could've been wrong, but he swore he saw something in his eyes begging him to stay.

Wordlessly, he dropped the CD at her feet and slid down the chute and out back into Roseville.

He walked away with the diary in his pocket, and realized what he had done. He'd betrayed his brotherhood.... For a girl. No, not any girl. The woman he loved. As he entered his room in the lodge, Zach let one thought resonate through his head, hoping and praying that she could somehow hear him.

_Yes....I still do...._

He settled down in his bed and opened the diary to the page it had fallen open to. It was time to get some answers.

**CAMMIE'S POV**

I watched him slide down the chute and looked at the disk that lay at my feet. Quickly I shoved it into a book in my mom's desk and threw myself on the couch as the door opened.

"Hey kiddo," my mom said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Hey mom," I said simply. "I missed Daddy, and thought I'd come here. I'd forgotten that you'd gone to Grandma and Grandpa's place tonight."

My mom sat down next to me and began threading her fingers through my hair. That always made me fall asleep before, but now.... there were too many questions.

"Mom? How did you meet dad?" I asked. My mom's fingers stopped for a moment before resuming. "That's another story for another time sweetheart," she said.

I sat up and leaned on one elbow. "Was he a Blackthorne Boy?" My mom's fingers stopped again, and she looked at me, shocked. Her lips settled into a grim line, but something in her eyes told me the answer that I needed to know. That one look made it all okay.

I hugged my mom and then ran to my room. I threw myself and waited for the tears that would come out, but none did.

He had chosen _me_ over his mission! Sure, he had lied to me, but that's a part of our job.

I rolled over, a ridiculous smile plastered on my face. I was in love with Zach, and I knew he was in love with me. I saw it in my eyes. I rolled over onto my side, and screamed when I saw the eyes.

And then the world went black.

AN: Ooh, cliffie. I was so excited I had to post this chapter, so tell me what you think! First 5 people who can tell me what July 17th is gets a sneak peek at a future chapter, maybe the next one! So, review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well, this is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and congratulations to DiVaGiRl13 and Bookwormrulez for guessing right!

For anyone who's wondering what significance July 17th has, it was Gillian Gallagher's last journal entry, during her coming out ball. Check out chapter one, it's right there! Anyways, read and review!

Zach stared hard at the words, willing them to go away. For years the school had lied to them about their female counter part. He wanted to throw the book across the room, but of course he couldn't because if he did, he would wake Aryan up, and then everyone would be questioning him, and that would just be a mess.

Brian Blackthorne had never been threatened by Gillian Gallagher! They had just been separated from each other.

Zach shivered as he read the words. "My scorned love will be avenged." _He_ was the avenger, and Cammie.... was the avengee.

Zach groaned and fell backwards on his pillow. Even thinking of Cammie hurt. He froze when he heard stirring, and then footsteps. He looked up to see Jonas.

"Everything okay Falcon?" he asked. Zach shook his head.

"No Jonas. I'm in love with a Gallagher Girl." Zach sighed and looked up at Jonas, who patted him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the club," he said. Zach jerked up. "What do you mean?" he hissed. "Do you mean that you told them?"

Jonas nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Zach snapped. "I could have saved myself so much heartache if Cammie knew that I was a spy!"

"Cammie knew Zach," Jonas said. "And we would have told you, except that you were so caught up in the tale of Brian Blackthorne, that, you wouldn't have accepted the truth."

Zach nodded. "I have to go see her. Tomorrow itself." Jonas nodded, and then they heard tapping on the window.

Curious, they walked over to the window and gasped to see 9 Gallagher Girls, impatient to be let in. Zach let them in as Jonas went around getting everyone awake. The girls settled on Zach's bed and then decided to all start speaking at once.

"WAIT!" Zach yelled. "One at a time please," he motioned for them to continue. It was Grant's British Bombshell, Bex, that spoke up.

"Zach, Cammie's been kidnapped!" Zach stared at her, shocked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, we heard her scream, and when we opened our eyes, she was gone!" Macey snapped.

"Were there any clues?" Zach asked.

"Just this," the Sutton girl said, handing over a talisman with two C's carved on them.

Jonas looked at it. "C of C" he murmured. "C of C- ah ha!" he exclaimed.

"It's the Circle of Cavan who got her!" he cried. At that, Chase fell off of his bed and Tina ran to help him up.

"The Circle of Cavan? Are you sure Jonas," Liz whispered.

"I'm sure."

"In that case," Bay said. "Cammie's dead."

Zach slammed him into a wall. "She's not dead. We're going to save her. We just need to plan how...."

Anna looked out the window at inhaled sharply. "The sun is rising. We have to go. Think on it, and we'll be back, tomorrow night."

They bid the boys goodnight, and they slid out the window as they boys slid into bed.

Only Zach stayed awake. Now that he knew that he could openly love Cammie, he wasn't going to let her get away.

NEXT DAY

Zach sauntered into school, the other Blackthorne Boys right behind him.

He heard yelling from behind him, and he slowly turned around and smirked to see the pale, scrawny boy running up to him.

"You guys go ahead," Zach murmured to the boys. "I'll deal with him myself."

Zach waited for the boy to run up to him and catch his breath, a bored look on his face.

"What do you want? It's.... oh; it's Jimmy, isn't it?" Zach asked feigning kindness.

"It's Josh, and I want you to stay away from my girlfriend," Josh snapped.

"What girlfriend Jimmy?" Zach sneered, getting into Josh's face. "The last I heard, you and Cam had broken up."

Josh just glared at Zach. "Well, I want her back," he finally said, defensive.

"Ah, no can do Jim-boy," Zach said amiably, slinging an arm around Josh's shoulder and walking into school.

"She's mine now." Zach had shoved Josh into a locker, and was whispering into his face. "She's mine, and if you try to take her away from me, I'll wring your neck until it snaps. Have I made myself clear?" Zach snarled, stepping back from Josh.

Josh looked dazed for a moment before looking at Zach haughtily. "Is that a promise?" he sneered.

"No," Zach snapped. "It's reality." He stalked off when he heard Josh scream from behind him.

"I heard you lied about loving her! What makes you think she's gonna still want you?" Zach ignored him and kept walking.

"_I didn't lie,"_ he thought to himself. _"I really do love Cammie, and nothing is going to stop me from protecting her...."_

Zach couldn't concentrate all day. He couldn't stop thinking about Cammie. Her beautiful, soulful eyes, her cute expression when she was thinking, the way she made him feel.... The fact that she knew he was a spy.

Zach didn't understand. Why would Cammie give him all that information, the right information, if she knew what he was, who he was?

"_**She loves you,"**_ a voice said in his mind.

"_She _loved_ me, you mean,"_ Zach thought.

"_**Maybe, maybe not. But you know you have to help them Zach. All of you need to. You owe those girls...."**_ the voice said.

"Yeah," Zach said, thinking. A grin grew on his face. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

The bell rang, shocking him out of his thoughts. He jerked out of his seat and ran to find his classmates. They had some Gallagher Girls to find. Fast.

Running down the streets of Roseville, those ten boys looked like average kids, anxious to get out school.

In reality, they were scanning the streets for the sight of 9 green and black striped uniforms. Finally, they found them, and they all settled behind the hill, where Cammie and Zach had sat and talked.

Jonas and Liz immediately pulled out their laptops and began typing like the wind when Bex suddenly spoke up.

"WAIT! Didn't Mrs. Morgan put a tracking device in Cammie's tooth back when she was two, because she kept wandering off?"

The girls nodded and began helping Liz set up a tracking system while the boys started snickering.

"Don't you dare laugh," Bex threatened. "We just set up our tracking device, and we can already track ten devices. All. Coming. From. Where. You. Are. Sitting. So don't you dare laugh."

That shut the boys up immediately. Liz was pressing some buttons. "All we have to do is tune the tracking system into Cammie's particular device. Bex, what did you say was the serial number again?" she asked.

"Umm.... I remember Mrs. Morgan talking to about it to my mom, back when I was five. I think it's 5595507."

Liz punched the numbers in, and her laptop began emitting high pitched beeping noised.

Liz quickly did the same thing on a portable device, and quickly changed the setting from beep to vibrating. She grinned and snapped the laptop shut.

"Well, we've found her."

Zach breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where?" he asked.

Liz looked at the portable device. "We found her signal in Abbeville, Georgia."

Zach felt his jaw drop. "G-Georgia?" he stuttered. How where they going to get there?

They were bouncing ideas off one another when Macey McHenry spoke up. "We could just jack a school vehicle," she said calmly.

Everyone looked at her strangely. She groaned. "Yes, I know how to. God, what do you take me for? A goody-two shoes?" She got up off the ground and dusted her hands off and began walking away.

She stopped and turned around, her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you coming or aren't you?" She began walking away, and they all rushed after her.

They were heading into the Gallagher Garage when Zach suddenly remembered something.

"You guys, we have 19 people here, and there will be 20 coming back. Do you guys have a car that can fit that many people?" he asked. "Plus, it has to make minimum noise, otherwise we'll get caught."

Macey made a disgusted noise. "Of course we have a silent, huge car Zach. Now c'mon."

She walked to a limo and tossed the keys to Bay, the only one who had his driver's license.  
"All right! Road trip!" Chase cried, earning a bop on the head from Tina. Everyone clambered into the car and Macey crawled under to short wire the car before climbing back in, perfectly clean.

"How did you....?" Aaron trailed off. Macey waved her hand at him.

"Acquired talent." She turned to Bay. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she yelled.

The ride was spent formulating a plan, and listening to the device, watching as it vibrated faster and faster as they got closer to their destination.

Exhausted, Zach leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes.

"_Don't worry Cam,"_ he thought. _"We're coming for you...."_

AN: Yes, I know, another cliffie, and I'm sorry. I got a huge bout of writer's block right after typing that, and I really wanted to get this chapter out for Thanksgiving, because I won't be able to update! Here's a list of things I'm thankful for!

_A List of Things I am Thankful for:_

Ally Carter, for giving us the Gallagher Girls. :)

DiVaGiRl13 for her wonderful and kind reviews.

My friends at

All the authors for updating their wonderful stories.

Each and everyone of my reviewers for sticking with my (horribly boring) stories.

I wish you guys all a wonderful thanksgiving! Have a great weekend!

G-Rose


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So, this is the last chapter. I know, it's abrupt, but I wanted to finish it up so I could get back to 7 sinners. Read and enjoy!

**Cammie POV:**

I'm wiggling around in my chair, struggling to get free. There's a cloth over my eyes, and a cloth, thankfully clean, in my mouth.

I hear the last of the footstep fade from the room and count to three minutes. They're not coming back.

I smirk, and twist my wrist, grabbing a tube of "lip-gloss".

_Amateurs._

I rub the lip-gloss, which is really an acid that can melt any metal, on the cuffs, and smile at the hiss of melting metal.

I rub my wrists and then immediately remove the blind fold from my eyes. I look around.

_Where am I?_

And then I notice the sign outside the window.

_Georgia. I'm in freakin' Georgia._

I look around again, hoping for a way to get out of here. Unfortunately, nothing. I sigh.

_Maybe, they're not amateurs after all._

I'm startled by the sound of footsteps returning to the room, and quickly put on the blindfold and sit down in the chair.

I hear the footsteps around me, and I should be focusing on how to get out of here, but I can't get past this one thought.

_Why is my tooth vibrating?!_

And then the man hits me across my face, and my head snaps back.

_Okay, OW! Never heard of whiplash, have you?_

Zach wakes up with a jerk, and looks at Liz. The machine is vibrating faster and faster, until it's a blur.

The car pulls to a stop as the machine flies out of Liz's hand, and he can't help but grin.

"We're here." he says, before leaping out of the car.

The rest of his classmates file out behind him. Zach looks at the door, which is standing ajar.

"These guys are _idiots!_" Macey says. "Even I know not to leave the door open!"

Zach opens his mouth to retort, but is interrupted by the sound of a slap, and a cry of pain.

"Cammie," he whispers instead. He nods at his fellow agents and they al go rushing for the door, since it's the only entrance in.

They run in the girls immediately swarm around Cammie, helping her up, and surrounding her.

The boys however, cannot move. Zach himself is shocked.

The two men in the world he looked up too, considered a father and a grandfather, were standing before him, grim expressions on their faces.

Zach steps back, confused and bewildered for once.

Joe Solomon and Dr. Steve, his surrogate dad and grandfather, had kidnapped the girl he loved, and had slapped and abused her, god knows how many times.

He felt sick, but quickly pulled it together.

"So boys, you're back," Dr. Steve said. "Now, I know this assignment had been given to you, the juniors, _and_ the sophomores, but it seems like the majority of you have succumbed to your hearts, rather than remaining loyal to the mission."

He grinned at Zach. "But of course, my best student would never do such a thing! Congratulations Zach, on bringing to us the other 9 Gallagher Girls! This will be a wonderful bounty to trade for the disk."

"Solomon," he said. "Tie them up for me, will you?" The girls all make a move to run, but the trap Joe has set is too quick, it surrounds them in an instant, the rope made from an unbreakable metal, and stuck fast to the ground. There is no means for escape, and they sit there, helpless, but plotting.

Zach sighed. "What do you want the disk so badly for Dr. Steve?" he asked. Dr. Steve tsked, and turned to Zach. "Oh Zach, I thought you, of all people, would know."

He sighed and grinned. "No problem. In fact, this is just excellent." He turned to look at Solomon.

"After all, even the kindest super villains should let the public know their evil plan."

He turned to look at the boys. "As you all very well know," he started. "The Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute have had a _long_ standing rivalry. After Gillian Gallagher almost killed our founder of course. Anyways, I just thought, we could ruin the Gallagher Academy foundation, leaving us as the _best_ spy academy not only in America, but in the world."

The sun was setting, casting an eerie shadow across Dr. Steve's face. Zach took a deep, shuddering breath and looked away from Dr. Steve for a moment, concentrating on what he had to say.

He looked at Dr. Steve. "Dr. Steve!" he cried. "There has been a misunderstanding."

The cries of protest from the Gallagher Girls ceased, and even Joe Solomon looked slightly interested.

Zach withdrew the diary from his pocket. "I found Gillian Gallagher's personal diary, and I read through it."

The look on Dr. Steve's face was murderous. "You mean you found Gillian Gallagher's personal diary, but didn't care to find the DISK?!" he bellowed, spit flying from his mouth.

Zach set his lips in a hard line. "After reading the entry, I didn't want to."

He flipped open to the last entry and began reading. Moment's later, he was done.

"So you see? No one hated anyone! It was a simple misunderstanding that they chose not to fix. In fact, I'd peg more of the blame on Blackthorne himself. He **chose**to run away from the circumstances. Had he stuck around, I'm sure he would have found the Gallagher Girls are worth it." Zach risked a glance at Cammie, who smiled up at him.

He smiled back and watched as Dr. Steve stumbled into the chair.

"Solomon!" he snapped. Joe Solomon looked up.

"Yessir?" he asked. Dr. Steve looked up to the ceiling. "Let them go." Solomon nodded and pressed a button.

The room was filled with the frantic yet steady running of 10 Gallagher Girls finding their Blackthorne Boy.

Cammie grabbed Zach's hand and they watched Dr. Steve and Joe Solomon walk out of their, heads hung low.

She squeezed Zach's hand. "I knew you wouldn't do it." Zach simply nodded, unable to swallow past the lump in his throat. Finally, he couldn't bear it and swung Cammie around and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry Cammie," he rasped. "I'm so sorry that I lied." Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes and tears were already falling out of Cammie's. She wiped her eyes and then his.

"It's okay Zach," she murmured. "It's all a part of the job description." They were leaning in to kiss once more when they heard a cry of dismay from Kim.

"What?" Cammie yelled to Bex as they began running out.

"A bomb!" she gasped back. "Solomon and Steve activated a BOMB in there!" They threw the doors open and scrambled into the car, people wedged in between each other in their haste.

"Does anyone remember the time we had left?" Cammie asked. Macey gulped up front.

"1 minute."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR BAY?!" Zach hollered. "STEP ON IT!"

With that simple command, they were speeding off back to Virginia, and everyone, exhausted from the long ride fell asleep. Except for Bay and Cammie and Zach.

Cammie snuggled into Zach's neck and he wrapped and arm around her.

"Cammie, really, I'm sorry." Zach murmured, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"I believe you," he heard Cammie whisper. "But tell me this. I asked you a question before I shoved you down the tunnel. Did you ever mean it?"

Zach's face melted into a smile. "I _always_ meant it," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "And I _always will._" At that, Cammie looked up at him shocked.

"You mean....?" she asked, her blue eyes opening with wonder.

He shrugged. "I love you Cam, and no other girl has made me feel this way. I don't plan on giving you up to" he was cut off by Cammie leaning up and kissing him, on the mouth for a full 5 minutes.

They pulled away gasping. "I don't plan on letting you go either Zach," Cammie murmured. Her eyelids were drooping, and she finally fell asleep against Zach's shoulder.

When they got to Gallagher Academy, they could see Mrs. Morgan pacing the halls. She sighed in relief as the 10 girls came towards her.

"Girls, where have you been? Do you know I came to check on you, and imagine my surprise when my sophomore class is missing?!" She was close to yelling, but stopped when she saw Cammie.

"Oh, Cam!" she whispered, pulling her in for a hug. "I was so worried. I had called the CIA to look for you, but they couldn't...." she trailed off when she saw the 10 boys standing in her foyer. She turned to Madame Dabney.

"Angelique," she said. "Why are there 10 boys standing in my foyer?"

"They are Blackthorne Boys Headmistress," Madame Dabney hissed, a look of contempt on her face.

Mrs. Morgan's eyes narrowed and then Cammie rushed to explain.

After the 10 minute explanation, Mrs. Morgan looked at the boys. "Thank you for saving my daughter," she said. She pursed her lips. "You say there are more of you?"

Zach nodded.

"Well, I suppose they shall have to come here. Who knows where Joe Solomon and Dr. Steve are now?"

And so, Cammie and Zach and the rest of the sophomore class got their happy endings, and Gallythorne School was founded.

As Cammie and Zach took a walk under the night sky, they looked up to see the stars form in the shape of a heart.

Zach smiled and kissed Cammie. They knew that they vow of revenge had been fulfilled, and they were all free to live their lives again.

AN: Cheesy, stupid ending, I know, but please, tell me what you think!


End file.
